In the Rain
by Blodigealach
Summary: He came out of the blue, bringing the present of White Day, for the person he rejected twice. One-sided!Niou/Yanagi. Semi-AU.


Series: Prince of Tennis  
Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi  
Pairing: Nothing in particular. One-sided Niou - Yanagi  
Warning: OOC-ness, possible confusion of idea

Note: Sooooo... Hiro-kun told me to write my own personal experience. This is it. My personal experience. I exaggerated a few things, but the rest are the truth. And sorry for the pairing; I can't find any other characters that can fit our personality. And sorry for the amount of OOC-ness |||orz

* * *

The short message came out of the blue. It only had been a whole month since they last met, but Niou Masaharu still didn't thought that Yanagi Renji would contact him anyhow. Aside of his one-sided love towards the brunette, they're not really that close. Moreover, they went to different High School, so their distance had become even wider.

And Yanagi had rejected him twice after all, so he didn't really have any high hope towards him.

Niou read the message, completely ignoring the fact that he was still in the middle of Math class. He scowled as he read it, because the message written was almost as bizarre as how he got the message.

_From: Yanagi Renji_  
_Subject: Just asking_

_Good day, Niou. What time do you get home today?_

The silver-haired boy read the message a few times, trying to find if there's any secret message behind it. But since he found that it was just another Yanagi-style random message, he decided to answer it anyway.

_School's over at 3 PM, but I have club activity and stuffs, so I'll be home at 6 PM._

He stared at his reply for a few moments before he decided to add another sentence.

_Why do you ask?_

He punched the 'send' button immediately after adding that sentence, and then shoved his phone back to his pocket. Not more than 5 minutes, another message came, and Niou didn't have to check the sender to know that it was from Yanagi. He pulled out and flipped open his phone to check the message.

_From: Yanagi Renji_  
_Subject: Re: Just asking_

_Nothing. I just want to know._

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. It was just so Yanagi, asking something random just because he wanted to know. He might be collecting data again, heaven knows for what. Niou sighed and shoved his phone back to his pocket, trying to concentrate on the lesson although his mind was anywhere but in the classroom.

* * *

"Here, it's your share," said Yagyuu Hiroshi as he handed a small pack of cookies to Niou. He had just had Home Industry class, and they baked cookies for that day. Niou took it without question, and ate it immediately.

"This is good. You should make more of these and sell it," complimented Niou as he munched the cookies, making Yagyuu adjusting his glasses in displease. He disliked it when Niou talked while he was still chewing on something. It's disgusting and not gentleman-like, but he knew that Niou didn't really care about things like that.

"Niou, please restrain yourself from talking while munching on something. And these cookies aren't something I can make anytime I want. It's made specially for this day," replied Yagyuu. Niou stared at him with confused look, but he still didn't stop devouring the cookies he got from the other boy. It tasted too good to stop, although he still didn't understand well why Yagyuu said that it was 'special'.

"You're talking like today is Valentine," replied Niou. This time he swallowed first before talking, because he didn't want Yagyuu to scold him. Yagyuu sighed long, totally in disbelief how his friend forgot about what day was that day.

"It's White Day, and those cookies you just ate is a thank you gift for your obligatory chocolate last month. Really, Niou, I don't think you'd forget," replied Yagyuu as he shook his head slowly.

Oh.  
_Oh._

"So that's why Yanagi asked when I get home today! He promised to give me something on White Day!" exclaimed Niou as he clapped his hands, making Yagyuu startled a little by the sudden action.

"Huh, Yanagi asked you what?" asked Yagyuu, couldn't really grasp the situation.

"He asked me when I get home today. You see, last month when I gave everyone obligatory chocolate, he told me that he'd give me something in return in White Day. That time I only laughed and shook it off, because I didn't think that he's serious about that. You know, he had rejected me twice and all… But he's actually serious about that!" blabbed Niou excitedly. He could feel happiness bubbled in his chest, making everything seemed brighter than ever. Yagyuu could only sighed again as he patted his friend's shoulder.

"You shouldn't put too much hope. He rejected you twice, remember?" said Yagyuu, making Niou pouted at him. The silver-haired boy never liked it when the brunette reminded him of the fact of he had been rejected by the one he liked very much.

"It doesn't mean that I have absolutely no chance to get him," replied Niou.

"It doesn't mean that he does have certain feelings towards you. You told me that he told you that he only thinks of you as his little brother. You see, just like I give you those cookies, but we're only friends," replied Yagyuu. He was being logical, and although Niou hated to admit it, he knew that what Yagyuu said was true.

"Just let me enjoy the moment for a while, okay? Don't ruin my mood," said Niou, and Yagyuu could only nod in understanding.

* * *

It was raining lightly when Niou went down from the bus. He didn't bring any umbrella, so he just used his tennis club jersey to cover his head. He walked rather quickly, as he was curious if Yanagi really came to his house. He doubted it a little when the rain started to fall while he was still in the bus, but he encouraged himself that there's still a chance that Yanagi would show up in front of his house.

When he was still a few blocks away from his house, a new message came. He startled a little before pulling out his phone automatically, not really focused on what he was doing. And when he saw the message, he felt that his heart just skipped a beat.

_From: Yanagi Renji_  
_Subject: Are you home yet?_

_It's 6 PM already. I'm waiting in front of your house. Where's your position now?_

Niou couldn't hide his grin as he typed the reply and sent it.

_I'm just a few blocks away from home. Just wait inside._

Without even thinking twice, Niou pulled down his jersey and shoved it back into his tennis bag rather harshly. He then ran to his house, as fast as he could. He didn't care about how wet he would be and how his mother would probably scolded him for walking (or running) under the rain without umbrella. He just wanted to get home as soon as he could, and things like jersey covering his head would only slow him down.

But when he turned at the last corner, he almost slipped and fell because of what he saw. Yanagi was standing still in front of his house, a traditional paper umbrella in one hand and a small package in another. He didn't wait inside the house like Niou told him to. Instead, he waited outside, in the rain, although he had an umbrella shielding him from rain.

"Ya—Yanagi…" he called in disbelief. The said boy turned his head towards the silver-haired boy, eyes still perfectly closed as usual, although it was clear that he was surprised to see how Niou was soaked in rain.

"Niou, you—"

"Why don't you wait inside? It's raining!" scolded Niou as he walked closer to the taller boy, one side felt displeased by how Yanagi stayed out in the rain yet on the other side felt abnormally happy to see how Yanagi was willing to wait for him outside.

"Look at who's talking. Why don't you use umbrella? You're totally soaked!" scolded Yanagi. Niou raised his eyebrow as he shrugged, showing that he didn't really care getting wet.

"I don't bring any. It's too troublesome," replied Niou nonchalantly, making Yanagi sighed in return. But the brunette also smiled a little, knowing that Niou was still the same I-do-what-I-like boy he knew.

"Please take more care of your health. Tomorrow there's 89.54% chance of heavy rain, so don't forget to bring umbrella," said Yanagi, and Niou nodded in reply. The brunette smiled again towards the silver-haired boy, making the slightly shorter boy blushed a little.

"Oh, before I forget, this is for you," said Yanagi as he handed out the package he held earlier. The package was slim and long, wrapped carefully in silver wrapping and tied in white ribbon. Niou took it carefully, feeling slightly guilty for ruining it so soon with wet hands.

"Happy White Day," said Yanagi again, with the same thin serene smiles. Niou nodded and mumbled his thanks in return, cheeks tainted in slight pink.

"I have to go home now. It's already dark. Remember what I said; bring an umbrella tomorrow. And quickly get a warm bath now, or you'll catch cold for sure," added Yanagi. Niou was discouraged by how fast Yanagi excused himself. They hadn't even had any proper conversation.

"Why don't you stay for tea, let's say, just for 10 minutes or something? It feels weird if you just leave like this," offered Niou, fully hoped that Yanagi wouldn't reject his invitation.

"I appreciate your offer, but unfortunately I can't. I should be home since hours ago, and I don't want to make my parents worry. I hope you can understand," replied Yanagi. That answer made Niou unconsciously sighed in disappointment, and Yanagi could see it very clearly.

"I promise we'll have a proper conversation the next time we met. Until then, please bear it a little," added Yanagi again.

"Well, then… Take care. Hopefully you like my gift. Goodbye, Niou," said Yanagi again before he walked away, not waiting for any reply from the other boy. But just before he turned at the corner, he heard his name was called.

"Yanagi!" shouted Niou. Yanagi turned to him, waiting for anything he would say. Meanwhile, Niou was standing still at his place, thoughts running in his mind, and he couldn't choose which one to say.

_Yanagi, I still love you._

_Although you've rejected me twice, I'm still hoping that somehow you still want to be my boyfriend._

_To me, you're irreplaceable._

_I want you to stay by my side forever._

_I want to be able to call you with your given name, and you call me with my given name._

"Let's meet again one day," shouted Niou. He chose to not telling the other boy about his feelings, not when he had the most perfect evening. He didn't want to ruin it with anything, and he didn't want to push his luck too much.

Yanagi smiled again at him, still as serene as always. "Yeah, let's meet again," he replied before he turned around again, continuing his walk home.


End file.
